Dark Horse
by ColdShoulder19
Summary: Noah thinks that he will never be able to find love.. until a certian moon goddess comes along. Based off of Katy Perry's "Dark Horse" song. All grammar has been fixed. Dedicated to: Light of the Dawn.


**Note: This is for Light of the Dawn, since she has been a wonderful friend to me and so I have written this one shot, just for her. The idea came from Katy Perry's song "Dark Horse" and it made me picture Dawn as the person who's telling the story of loving a person. Enjoy and leave a review! (P.S. TDPI is in the works, so if you can wait a bit longer, I'll have it published soon... I promise).**

* * *

Noah was sitting at a lake, just away from everyone, away from all the drama and the cameras. He came to read a book, and was well into it. Hours went buy and when he looked up from his book, a powerful and beautiful moon was glowing a shining light on the lake. Noah, he put his book down and looked into the lake to see the beauty of the moonlight. He went back to pick up his book and was fixing to leave when all of a sudden he heard a weird noise in the air, and when he turned around he noticed a person rising from the lake. The person was like a moon goddess, with long blonde hair, flowers in her hair and wearing a white tunic robe. She slowly started to walk over to Noah and as she was walking toward him, she was singing to him in a sweet yet seductive voice,

_" I knew you were__  
_

_ You were gonna come to me_

_ And here you are_

_ But you better choose carefully_

_Cause I'm capable of anything_

_ And anything and everything."_

This grabbed Noah's attention as he stood there, wondering where this goddess had come from.

_"Make me your Aphrodite_

_ Make me your one and only_

_ Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy..."_

"Who are you?" Noah asked the goddess

"I'm your Venus, I'm your Diana, I'm your goddess." the beautiful girl said.

Noah just stood there confused. He never really liked girls that much, in fact all the girls would ignore him and so that hatred made him a sarcastic know-it-all. He started to think that this mysterious girl may like him, yet he than remembered the others and assumed that it was a trick.

"Is this a trick of sorts, if it is than I don't want any part of it at all." Noah said angrily at the goddess.

"No, it's not,"

However before the goddess could speak, Noah asked her,

"I'm sorry for being rude, but what's your name, goddess?"

"I'm Dawn, goddess of the moon and animals." She replied sweetly." Any who, no this is not a trick, your aura told me that you are lonely and is looking for someone to love... is this true?"

Noah he looked down at the ground and sighed,

"Yes, it's true. I'm just so sad, since I have no one to love. Do you think you could help me?"

"Grab hold of my hand and you'll see." Dawn said to him.

So Noah grabbed hold of Dawn's hand and she started to float into the air.

"Where are we going?" Noah cried out in fear.

"You'll see."

As they were floating away, Dawn started to sing,

_" So you wanna play with magic_

_ Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_

_ Baby do you dare to do this_

_ Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_

_ Are you ready for, ready for_

_ A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once your mine_

_There's no going back."_

They floated down to this mysterious garden, a garden like no human could imagine the beauty of it. A place where it's the most beautiful place in the universe.

_" Mark my words_

_ This love will make you levitate_

_ Like a bird_

_ Like a bird without a cage_

_ But down to earth_

_ If you choose to walk away, don't walk away."_

"Where are we?" Noah asked Dawn.

"The Garden of Venus or known as The Garden of Love. This garden will make anyone fall in love with the nearest person forever."

"Forever? Are you sure about that?" Noah said within his usual deadbeat pan voice.

"Trust me, will you?" Dawn asked him.

"Ok... I can trust you."

_" It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_ It's a yes or a no, no maybe_

_ So just be sure before you give it up to me_

_ Up to me, give it to me."_

Noah and Dawn walked around the garden for hours, talking about the mysteries of love and of the universe. The more they walked around the garden, the more that Noah started to fall in love with Dawn.

"Could it be?" he said to himself "Could Dawn, the moon goddess finally be the love that I have found after all this time?"

_" So you wanna play with magic_

_ Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_

_ Baby, do you dare to do this_

_ Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_

_ Are you ready for, ready for_

_ A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_ Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_ There's no going back."_

Finally Dawn stopped and asked Noah,

"Do you love me? If so, is it real?"

"Why do you say that?" Noah asked .

" Your aura tells me that you love someone and I may as well confess, I'm in love with you."

" You are? Why me?"

"You are the only guy that I believe is smart, funny, kind, honest and loves beauty, beauty like me." Dawn said to Noah.

"I guess you are right, you are the only girl that I love. You are so beautiful and amazing that I will never find someone like you." Noah said to Dawn while blushing on his face.

Dawn was blushing like crazy. She grabbed Noah's hand and a green circle started to form around them.

"What's going on?" Noah asked.

"You'll see."

Dawn started to sing while looking at Noah for their spark,

_"So you wanna play with magic_

_ Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_

_Baby, do you dare to do this._

_Cause I'm coming atcha like a, like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for,_

_A perfect storm, a perfect storm,_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine,_

_There's no going back."_

Suddenly, Noah and Dawn took their lips and kissed each other within a romantic kiss.

* * *

Noah woke up from his dream, with a large breathing sound. Cody and Owen ran into his room to see if he was alright.

"Little Buddy, are you alright?" Owen said to his friend.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"I got to kiss her." Noah said softly. "I finally got to kiss her."

"You miss her, don't you?" Cody said.

"Yes, even though she has been dead for over a year now, we never got to kiss even once, and finally I got to kiss her."

"Are you happy?" asked Owen.

"I'm so happy now... that we got to kiss." Noah replied.

Cody and Owen left the room, and went back to bed. Noah was fixing to fall asleep when he heard a mystical sound, he said,

"Goodnight Dawn. I love you with all my heart."

And with that, he went to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
